Gone
by DivergentTributeTW
Summary: Set after the video is watched and all hell breaks loose, Tobias tells Tris to hide in the Erudite compound but is shock about what he has found R&R x ONE-SHOT


**Tobias' POV**

After the video finished there was silence, then all hell broke loose, everyone was looking around for the one responsible, but they couldn't find that person, because I was already pushing her out of the room telling her to go find a place to hide, and that I would find her as soon as it was safe. Tris. _My _Tris. The small girl who had been able to see me, for who I really am, the girl who was so strong she broke the barricades that I had built to protect myself from myself.

I believe it is safe now though; everyone has calmed down and received a reasonable explanation.

So that's what I'm doing searching for the girl I'm most certain that I love, the girl who not an hour ago made me feeling so much hatred and betrayal against her, but my love for her won out.

"Tris!" I yell, I've search over half of the Erudite building, there is still no sign of her, where is she? I'm starting to panic now, the one thing I told her is not to leave the compound, she promised she wouldn't, '_But Tobias how many times has she broke a promise to you?' _No! I silence that voice in my head Tris wouldn't do that, because that would be selfish and that is something Tris is not,

I'm so lost in thought I nearly miss it, a scream, her scream then a crash, "Tris," I try and say but no sound comes out so I end up mouthing her name, I break out into a sprint, bolting down hallways and speeding round corners until I find it, a door, this is where Tris' scream came from,

I try to open the door but the handle seems jammed with something, "Tris? Tris it's me open the door," I say, there is no answer, I see that there is a window at the top of the door, I have to stand on my tiptoes and strain my head to see through it but I am tall enough to get a clear view, when I do I nearly fall over, the ceiling has fallen through so the room is covered in debris, I briefly remember that above this floor was the floor where all the labs were set a light, that must of been what caused the floor to ceiling to fall,

I search desperately for Tris seriously hoping I misjudged the location of the scream,

But I'm wrong. There she is. My beautiful girlfriend, half of her body hidden by the floor that once was her ceiling, I see if she is breathing or not. Please, Please God let her be breathing.

"Help!" I yell "Someone help!" I try to kick the door down but it seems to be blocked by something, but I keep trying, I need to keep trying, I'm running out of time,

"Four!" someone shouts from down the hall, I turn to see Christina, Zeke and Uriah standing at the end of the hallway,

"Come on, help. The ceiling has fallen through and Tris is in there," I shout in my instructor voice, all of their faces pale and they run up to the door, and we all try to kick it down,

"This is ridiculous," says Christina "We aren't making any progress,"

"We need to get this door off its hinges," says Uriah,

"How?" asks Zeke,

"No, lets break the glass on the top then climb in," I say, I turn and grab a fire extinguisher that was hanging on the wall, I hit it on the glass, making a crack, I can't help but think back to Tris' initiation, during the simulations, when she was in the water tank, when she reviled to me that she was divergent, No! I can't think about that now, I have to focus, I hit the glass again and it breaks I drop the extinguisher and turn to Zeke,

"Give me a boost?" I say, he nods and locks his hands together, I step on it and he helps me lift myself up into the window, barely missing the glass at the sides of the window frame I climb into the room, I don't turn to help the others in, and they don't expect me to, I carefully climb over the rubble, over to Tris' small body, I press to fingers to her neck and feel a slight pulse, I turn to see Uriah helping Christina into the room,

"She's alive," I say, relief floods through both of their faces as they help Zeke into the room, I start to shift some of the rubble off her, I move what looks like a ceiling tile and my heart drops, she's bleeding heavily, I can't find the source but I don't stop, it just makes me work faster, Christina and Uriah come to help, but I stop them,

"Go and shift some of that stuff so we can get out," I say "Zeke and I got this," they nod and go towards the door,

Zeke comes and helps me, we are nearly done when we come across an obstacle in our way, her legs are trapped underneath a ceiling beam, and Uriah and Christina have materialized beside us,

"I told you to clear the door," I say,

"We did, and you need our help," says Christina, I turn and see they have got the door open, I nod and they position themselves around the beam,

"On three," I say, they nod, "One... Two... Three," They lift the beam and I pull Tris out, I carry her bridal style to the door and walk down the hallway a bit, and set her down, the others gather around, I check her neck again for the pulse I found before. I find silence.

"No. No. NO!" I say,

"What?" says Christina, her voice creaking, like she already knows the answer,

"She's-" I start, I can't even finish the sentence, I'm breaking, crumbling to pieces, silent tears start to fall down my cheeks, by this they seem to get the message, because they all start to sob, event Uriah and Zeke, we all are Dauntless, but there is no hiding the fact that we are falling to the ground in grief,

I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead, then place my forehead on hers, still silently sobbing my heart out, "I'm sorry Tris, I'm so sorry," I whisper,

I pick her up, again, and take her down to the lobby.

We walk through the doors and all conversations stop, all eyes turn to our direction, I set Tris down on a table, there is a shout and Caleb comes running to the table, he checks her pulse and breaks down, I address the rest of the room,

"See what you've done!" I shout "Because of all of you running around like headless chickens, you've killed her!" everyone looks down ashamed,

I don't continue, just go back over to Tris and despite Caleb's protests, pick her up and take her back to the dauntless compound, so she can be buried, I know that I should be more broken, the love of my life has just left me, but I'm not, I'm empty, it's like she was me but now she's gone, I'm just a pathetic shell of a human.

_Two days later..._

_I'm in the amity orchard, chasing after Tris, I can't seem to catch up with her, every time she seems to come within my grasp, she speeds up, but I don't mind, her laughter surrounds me, making me feel warm inside, all of a sudden she stops, and I can catch up to her, I stop behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, she leans back into me and says "I love you, Tobias,"_

"_I love you too, Tris,"_

_She looks up to me and I lean down and kiss her._

"Four! Four! Four!" I open my eyes and my heart sinks, it was a dream, my Tris isn't here, my Tris can't love me any more even if she tried, my Tris is getting buried today.

I'm sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, surrounded by pieces of crumpled paper, they are the speech that I have meant to have written, for Tris, but I can't find words to describe her, there are no words to describe her, she was unique, one in a million, but now she is gone, I look up and see Zeke standing over me,

"Come on, we need to get you ready," he says softly, everyone's been using the same tone of voice with me, like if they don't keep it down I'll shatter to pieces, but it's too late for that because that's how I feel inside, I got so sick of it I locked myself in my room, no eating or drinking, or speaking to anyone else, anxiety is building within me,

"Zeke, what am I going to do? I haven't even got my speech," I say, tears starting to build up in my eyes, I'm not afraid to cry in front of Zeke, when I first came and the fears of Marcus overwhelmed me, he was always there, he sighs and crouches down in front of me,

"Look, Tobias," he says, he is the only one also that knows my really name, he only says it when he is mockingly or when his is truly pissed at me, "I know how you felt about her, and it wasn't that hard to see, I know this is hard on you we all do, and we want you to know we're here for you, every step of the way," he stands back up and says "As for your speech, only you can help yourself with that, just say what you didn't get to say, say what's in your heart,"

The turnout of the funeral is big, mainly the guilt caused people to come, I stand in front of everyone, Tris' friends, what's left of her family, and complete strangers,

I've have finally figured out what to say, it took some time but with the help of everyone I finally found something that will do her justice, the gong sounds and everyone turns toward me, it's time.

"Welcome," I say "Today we're here to think of a great loss, Beatrice Prior, and the bravery that was her life," I take a deep breath and continue, "I can tell you now, when I helped her out of the net barely a month ago I did not imagine that I'd standing in front of you, like this, saying words in her honour, and I know you all know that I am not gifted with words, so this morning when I was panicking about what I was going to say I realised what a great friend, sister and lover she was, so I'm not going to stand here and tell you all how brave her death was, because it was caused by other people's cowardice, I'm going to tell you what my choice last words would be for her," I take the piece of paper out of my pocket and read it:

"_Tris,_

_I haven't really come to grips with the fact that you've gone,_

_I don't think I ever will, if you were here I'd know what you'd say,_

'_Come on, Tobias, quit moping and make something of your life,_

_There has been no denying the fact that you were ready for death,_

_No matter how much you deny it,_

_And there is no denying the fact that I have hidden away from the prying eyes,_

_Now there is a valid reason, I've hidden away because I can't stand the fact_

_That there will never be your presence in a room again,_

_I've hidden away because no one will ever compare to you,_

_You are the most crazy, vibrant, beautiful person I know,_

_You can light up a room with your smile or laugh,_

_And I will never forget that I cannot hold you again,_

_Or tell you how much I love you,_

_Because I do, Tris, deeply, so I have to learn to live without you,_

_Now even I know that's impossible, that's like asking someone to live without air,_

_Or a heart, it's impossible, but I will live with it, I'll have to learn to,_

_So I guess the last thing to say is goodbye, my angel,_

_Take your newly grown wings and fly._

I turn to Tris' open casket, I place my letter in between her two hands and kiss her forehead, I turn and see almost everyone in tears, I walk away from the chasm, away from Tris, to my apartment where she will still be alive in my memory and heart.

**Hello, I will be posting on my other stories in the next couple of days, please tell me what you think of this, I'll appreciate it x**


End file.
